Tarde demais para se arrepender
by Daphne P
Summary: Uma song mostrando o que pode acontecer quando você se importa demais com que os outros pensam.Cho que o diga!


_NA:Eu deveria ter chamado essa fic de "resultado de uma aula de filosofia",pois é o que ela é.Resultado de uma aula chata de filosofia.Uma fic rapidinha,que eu fiz mesmo para passar o tempo.Hahahaha,espero que gostem._

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

Não precisava vê-lo para saber que ele estava lá.Bastava ouvir os passos leves pelo corredor,os pequenos sussurros e detalhes.Bastava isso e ela sabia que ele estava ali,podia senti-lo.

-Potter...-Murmurou,tentando seguir o som dos leves passos.Não podia deixá-lo escapar dessa vez,seria negligente novamente e isso seria proteção aos olhos dos outros.Já o deixara escapar muitas vezes,mas hoje não!Sua cegueira em relação à violação de regras,por parte dele,a estava causando problemas.Os professores já estavam falando e seus amigos comentando que ela estava pondo sentimentos acima do trabalho.

Virou um corredor,seguindo os passos,e não se surpreendeu quando eles sumiram.O perdera mais uma vez e isso estava se tornando um hábito.Um dia ainda descobriria como ele fazia isso.

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

Ah!Ela sabia,sabia que na noite passada era ele que estava nos corredores.Outro monitor o pegou.Por isso não se assustou ao ver o seu nome na lista dos monitores,como transgressor de regras.Ele estava ficando com má fama em relação a isso,mais fama do que ele sempre tinha.Muitos,agora,o invejavam por ele sempre se livrar das maiorias das detenções.Outros,o idolatravam ainda mais.E outros o detestava,e esses outros sempre eram os sonserinos.

Era essa má fama que estava fazendo seus amigos começarem a torcer o nariz em relação a ele.Era isso que os fazia ficarem cada vez mais afastados,por mais que se quisessem.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well_

-Cho!-O chamado fez ela e seu grupo de amigos pararem,e ela virar-se.Quando viu quem vinha em sua direção,um rubor cruzou as suas bochechas.

-Ah,oi Harry!-Ela lhe sorriu docemente e ele sorriu de volta.Aquele sorriso era de desconcertar qualquer um.Uma carinha de anjo que escondia uma verdadeira peste traquinas.Sempre violando regras.

-Tem par para o Baile de Inverno?Gostaria de ir comigo?-Disse,em um fôlego só,como se hesitasse muito,fosse perder a coragem.

Cho segurou um sorriso.Não!Não tinha par e seria uma ótima maneira de fechar seu último baile,indo com ele.Mas o olhar feio de seus amigos a sua volta a fez segurar um "sim" na garganta.Ela era a monitora chefe,ele era o aluno mais desrespeitador de regras da escola.Não se combinavam.Não seria bem vista na companhia dele.

-Não posso...-Disse,escondendo a tristeza.-...já tenho par.

-Ah...-Retrucou,desanimado.-...tudo bem então.Valeu a tentativa.Tchau!-Virou-se e foi embora.

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose,_

_they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Cho olhou ao seu redor e viu que seus amigos a olhavam com um certo orgulho.Suspirou resignada.Esperava que não se arrependesse disso.Se arrependesse do desprezo que o impunha.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

E no fim,ele acabou indo ao Baile com outra,e parecia estar se divertindo muito com a sua companheira.Embora,ela tenha notado uns olhares furtivos,dele,em direção a ela.

Suspirou mais resignada ainda.Para seus amigos,ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela.

_Five years from now, she sits at home,_

_feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on tv, guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

Aparatou em casa,com uma expressão cansada.Recolheu a correspondência e viu que entre elas estava a sua nova assinatura do Semanário das Bruxas.Precisava de algo para relaxar.Sentou-se no sofá e folheou a revista.Quando de repente ela viu lá,em um pôster enorme,trajando vestes de Quadribol e outras bruxas e trouxas,a foto de Harry Potter,sorrindo maravilhosamente.

Começou a ler a entrevista e espantou-se em saber o quão por fora estava dos esportes de seu mundo.Hoje,Harry era mais famoso como jogador do que como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem.

Lendo isso ela se decidiu.Iria vê-lo novamente.Iria a um jogo dele.

_She calls up her friends, they already know,_

_and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_looks up at the man that she turned down_

Harry voou velozmente em sua vassoura,com as suas vestes laranjas deixando um rastro por onde passava.Ela o acompanhava com os olhos,ignorando os gritos eufóricos de seus amigos a sua volta.Ele havia crescido,estava diferente e estava lindo.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does her pretty face see what's he's worth_

E ele pegou,depois de uma manobra incrível sobre o outro apanhador,ele pegou o pomo de ouro e começou a voar pelo campo de Quadribol,exibindo a bolinha,com um sorriso de vitória no belo rosto.Até que,seus olhos se encontraram e ele deu um singelo sorriso a ela de reconhecimento.Mas rapidamente ele quebrou o contato de olhos e voou até um ponto do outro lado do estádio.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

O coração de Cho parou.Harry havia parado a vassoura do outro lado do estádio,puxando para cima dessa uma jovem da platéia e dando a essa um beijo cinematográfico.Quando se separaram,sorriam de orelha a orelha um para o outro,se encarando com um olhar apaixonado.

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

I see the soul that is inside 

Chegou novamente exausta em casa,quando encontrou a correspondência em sua sala.Viu a revista entre ela,onde na capa havia aquele belo moreno de olhos verdes,que sorria lindamente para a foto e ao seu lado a mesma jovem que ele beijou no estádio.Ambos posando com o restante do time de Quadribol,que seguravam a taça de campeão.

Jogou a revista de lado e leu as outras cartas.Uma chamou mais a sua atenção,pois era belamente enfeitada.Estreitou os olhos ao ler as primeiras linhas e uma tristeza os cruzou.Lá,estava escrito em letras douradas:

Os sr. e sra. Molly e Arthur Weasley e o sr.Sirius Black 

_o (a) convida para o enlace de seus filhos_

_Virginia Weasley  e  Harry Potter_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each others world?_

Cho deu uma risada seca e alta e jogou o convite sobre a mesa.Foi burra ao se importar com o que os outros pensavam,coisa que ele nunca fez,agora era tarde.

A única coisa que lhe restava a fazer,era escolher uma roupa.Afinal,tinha um casamento para ir.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy_

_I'll be the backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_about a girl he used to know_

Tradução:

Ele era um garoto,ela era uma garota

Posso ser mais óbvia do que isso?

Ele era punk,ela fazia balé

O que mai posso dizer?

Ele a queria,ela não dizia,mas secretamente o queria também.

Mas todos os seus amigos empinaram seu nariz,não gostando das roupas largas que ele usava.

Ele era um skatista

Ela disse eu te vejo mais tarde

Ele não era bom o suficiente para ela

Ela tinha um belo rosto,mas a sua cabeça estava no espaço

Ela precisava voltar para a terra

Cinco anos se passaram,ela está sozinha em casa,alimentando o bebê.

Ela liga a tv,adivinha quem ela vê?

O skatista arrasando na MTV

Ela liga para os seus amigos,eles todos já sabem,e já tem ingresso para o show.

Ela está lá,sozinha no meio da multidão,olhando o garoto que ela dispensou.

Ele era um skatista

Ela disse eu te vejo mais tarde

Ele não era bom o suficiente para ela

Agora ele é um artista,arrasando com a sua guitarra 

E ela só consegue ver o que tem de pior

Desculpe garota mas você perdeu,sorte minha esse garoto é meu

Nós somos muito mais que amigos,e é assim que a história termina.

Pena que você não conseguiu ver,ver o homem que aquele garoto se tornaria.Há muito mais que eu posso ver em seus olhos,eu posso ver a sua alma.

Ele era um garoto.

Eu sou apenas uma garota.

Posso fazer isso mais óbvio.

Nós estamos apaixonados,você não ouviu como balançamos os nossos mundos?

Agora eu estou com o skatista,eu disse te vejo mais tarde.

Estarei no backstage depois do show.

Agora estamos no estúdio,gravando uma canção que escrevemos,sobre uma menina que ele conheceu.


End file.
